


Overlord-Rewritten

by Dylan_Walts



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fun, Gen, Interesting, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Walts/pseuds/Dylan_Walts
Summary: What if Momonga (AKA Ains Ooal Gown) is not alone in the end. What if one of the forty-one guild members shows at the last minute? What does this guild member have to hide? What are his motives? Will his goals align with that of Momonga? Who knows what will come at the Tomb of Nazarick. Read all about it in this exciting, humorous, fun, and imaginative Rewrite of Overlord.Based off of the Anime Series and Game Mass For the Dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is an Overlord fanfic written based on the Game Mass for the Dead and the Anime. I have not read the light novel serialization. Please do not hold my normie tendencies against me. I actually plan to stick kinda close to the anime. I am also throwing an OC in here if I use some Mass for the Dead content. Without further adieu here it is. By the way, it's likely this will always be told in the first person whether it's Ainz or someone else.

I walked the hallowed halls of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a symbol of the guild’s friendship. Like a home away from home, Nazarick was a fortress that meant warmth to me. Who am I, you may ask? I am Momonga, or at least I was before I became a benevolent ruler. My story began in these very halls I walk, let me tell you how it all started. I don’t remember the year it became big, but there was this DMMORPG that swept the world by storm named Yggdrasil.

Interestingly enough, that is the name for the world tree in Norse mythology and could explain how I ended up in a new world. Oh, didn’t I mention that I somehow got transported to a new world? Well, that is later on in this tale at any rate. It was twelve years after its initial release that the developers had decided to shut down the servers. The game had a good run, and my guild was one of the best. We were known throughout the game as the hardest guild to beat. It was our diligence in the game that helped us get that far. We once were a small guild, and players with characters like ours were tormented and hunted. With the help of other players, we soon became forty-one and were known to be some of the hardest to kill. Oh, would you look at that I got off-topic, anyway, yeah, we became all-powerful, but nothing good can last forever. Slowly over twelve years, more and more guild members never logged in again. Many of them gave me their items, which lead to the creation of a weapons vault, but that will come up later. I logged in every day for at least two hours to maintain Nazarick. On the final day, I logged in at ten pm planning to stay until the last second of the servers. Only one guild member had logged in to say goodbye as I sat in the conference hall. It was HeroHero, who had helped make some of the floor guardians and the maids. He left early due to having to work, I mean, I had to go into work too, but I had promised to stay until the very last second. After he had logged out, I walked dejectedly to the throne room of Nazarick, taking the guild staff with me. You are probably wondering about the guild staff. Well, let me enlighten you. It is a powerful object, my friends, and I had created. Many of the materials for the staff came from high tiered monsters. This staff can help perform some of the highest levels of magic in the world of Yggdrasil. Honestly, I was not sure how we got it to absorb so much power; it was on par with some administrative tools issued by the developers.

As I walked into the throne room and looked at the NPCs Albedo, the floor guardian, I kind of wanted to look at her code. I added one extra line “She is madly in love with Momonga.” I closed her system GUI. It was amazing that you could create NPCs these days why I heard back in the old days you just got Player Characters and then some pre-coded non-customizable NPCs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone materializing by the banners. I got up from the throne and walked over to greet what was sure to be an old friend. He had flaming red hair and a dark suit and tie. This character was quite similar to Demiurge in appearance with long ears and pointed teeth. He had glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose and seemed very refined. Unlike the rest of the guild, he appeared to be almost human in appearance, but he was not human. This man was a demon who was very good at magic and swordsmanship. He went by the name of Varinius. He was the guild’s master diplomat, a true silver tongue if you know what I am saying. There was about a minute left until the servers closed down, so I greeted my old friend. 

“Varinius, my old friend, how are you?”

“Ah, Momonga, I apologize for being so late. I have had quite a bit going on these past few years. It seems though all the guild members have abandoned this place. I am ashamed to admit that I did plan on returning once or twice but never did.”

Varinius looked at me with a sad look, one that I just couldn’t stay mad at. You see, Varinius did tell me a little about his real life. He was a college student somewhere in America, and I couldn’t fault him for falling out of touch. He also worked a job on days his classes weren’t scheduled. Which made him a rarity in the guild you see; it was only composed of us who had jobs. The language barrier could have been a problem if the game hadn’t been able to translate all speech into the player’s native language. I watched the clock tick like a death sentence. With only thirty seconds remaining until it would all be over, I asked our rare guild member if he would like to stay. 

“Varinius, would you like to sit here with me until that clock hits zero?”

“Why certainly Momonga, it has been too long since I have played work and classes had me swamped.”

“Well, then let’s watch the clock hit zero.”

We sat there for those thirty seconds so lost in our thoughts we didn’t notice the clock rolling over or the fact we were still in our character forms. It was only when Sebas said something did we realize anything was amiss. 

“My lords,” Sebas began, “how long do you plan to sit there by the throne?”

“Wait, what you can talk!?” I exclaimed

“Well, yes, one would generally be able to speak to be a decent servant, my lord.”

“Varinius, are you still with me?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be Momonga?” he shot back. 

“Well, the server should have closed by now. We should have been logged out.” I snarked. Sebas looked quite confused, but why wouldn’t he be? I mean, he never was alive before, but now he was somehow. 

“Oh dear, Momonga, what has happened there’s no way that this is real, is it?” Varinius seemed concerned. Albedo came up beside me and asked

“What is wrong, Lord Momonga?”

I then realized what I had to do. I opened a mind link with Varinius’ Bro. I cannot panic on the outside, but it seems something has happened. The NPCs have gained sentience, and we both remember Yggdrasil.’

‘I know Momonga, it seems we are both still logged in. In the last two minutes, I have tried to log out twice and tried to bring up some of the game’s GUI menus. So far, it has not worked to any level of success though I can still access my inventory and items.’

‘Should we ask the NPCs to check and lockdown Nazarick. We may now be in a hostile environment with potential for non-recoverable death.’

‘Nah don’t have the NPCs check outside, use the mirror of remote viewing to check the perimeter around Nazarick. The whole Tomb may have been teleported into an unknown location. Order Albedo to gather the guardians, I will summon some low-tier monstrosities to check outside.’

‘Okay, that is a solid plan. Let’s go with that for the time being until we know exactly what is going on.’

“Albedo!”

“Yes, Lord Momonga?”

“Summon the floor guardians. There is something wrong with Nazarick, and Varinius is summoning his monstrosities to do a patrol outside.” 

I opened the inventory and pulled out the magical artifact called the mirror of remote viewing. We used this for gathering information on enemies, but a low-level spell can stop it from looking in. In this situation, it would be perfect to view what may be going on outside the Tomb of Nazarick. 

“Mirror of Remote Viewing show me The Tomb of Nazarick!”

What I saw was astonishing. Instead of a poisonous marshland, I saw flat fields and plains all around Nazarick. Looking to Varinius, I saw a look of shock then an unreadable mask fell over his face. He had finished summoning his monstrosities. We both called them that because they were not undead, nor were they demons. These monsters were something he somehow created in the world of Yggdrasil. They were borne from his blood and a bit of flesh from a chimera. The developers of the game never anticipated a flaw in the code leading to the creation of these creatures. Their skin was an inky black with large white teeth that stood out. The eyes of these creatures were a violent blood red, and the only person whose command they obeyed was Varinius. It seemed no one but Varinius could summon these creatures. I imagine the developers fixed the flaw and locked them as a special summons. However, once these were sent out, there was no escaping the death that followed after you. Varinius had summoned ten of the creatures and sent them to do his bidding, which was probably to guard over the entrances to Nazarick. It seems the floor guardians had arrived while Varinius was summoning these creatures.

I didn’t know it was possible for our inhumane NPCs to look so horrified. Varinius had a particular skill called **[Aura of the Damned]** . This skill caused the immobilization of allies and enemies alike. All guild members were subjected to the aura to make sure they wouldn’t freeze up when it was unleashed. Usually, Varinius had tight control over the skill, but the monstrosities were borne of his blood, giving them the same aura. Which I imagine is why they were so effective in combat. I slowly walked to the throne, gripping the guild staff tightly, ready to address the guardians. Varinius stepped up to be slightly behind me with his head bowed in respect to me. 

“Guardians, my loyal allies who stayed with us till the very end. The Great Tomb of Nazarick has been moved to an area unknown to Varinius and I. The Tomb of Nazarick may be in peril. I would implore you all to help us in securing ourselves. In this unknown environment, we must be vigilant to those who may wish harm to us. If any of you have an idea of how to conceal Nazarick, please speak to Varinius or I.”

“Lord Momonga,” Demiurge spoke out, “perhaps we should create some artificial hills and put Nazarick in them to disguise it.”

All of the floor guardians shouted out in alarm at the idea. I can’t say I was pleased either, but it was a sound idea. So I reopened the dormant connection I had made with Varinius earlier.

‘Varinius, what do you think of this idea?’

‘I think it is sound, and creating several decoy hills could work. I have been thinking Momonga. This is a world different from Yggdrasil. I have been sending out my magic testing what bounds and limits this world may have. So far, I have felt nothing to suggest we are bound by rules regarding magic. I could create some new spells and items given enough time it seems.’

‘Well, it could certainly be so. This is an unexpected turn of events, we were not meant to come here. We will go with the suggested plan.’ I shook my head, closing the connection between Varinius and me. I raised my hand, and instantly the Guardians silenced. 

“Demiurge,” I called out, “we will go with your plan for the time being.” I turned to Varinius. “Let’s summon some undead who can use earth magic,” Varinius nodded in agreement. Both of us started chanting since we were summoning not from skill but trying to bring a horde “Summone immortui Elymas magus”  _ (Quick A/N this is from google translate and literally means Summon undead sorcerer.) _

The Latin incantation was not in Yggdrasil. It was something Varinius thought would work, and surprisingly he was proven correct. A large pentagram appeared before us on the floor slowly undead sorcerers started to come out of the floor. When they stood up, they looked at us with cold and unseeing eyes. Some were rotting a little bit, but that didn’t bother me. We both stopped chanting as the twentieth sorcerer appeared. Varinius seemed to be sweating a little, I, however, felt fine and dandy. I know not if it was because of my class as Undead Overlord or if it was because I had only ever focused on making my magic stronger. It seems the Sorcerers knew what my type was as the summons ended. They all turned and bowed to me and nodded their heads to Varinius in respect, who was using a strange-looking cane to prop himself up. I shrugged off the cane and looked back to the Sorcerers. One who seemed to be the leader walked up to me and said, “Supreme summoner, Overlord of the undead, what is it that you and your demon friend wish of us?”

“I would like to request your help in creating artificial hills to help hide this Tomb, The Great Tomb of Nazarick. My friend Varinius had the idea to summon you as there are limited beings in this Tomb that know Earthen Magic.”

“If that is what you wish, Overlord, we will obey and help.” He looked to the others, and they all nodded in agreement. 

“If you could go with Demiurge, the demon in the orange pinstripe suit over there, I am sure he will put your talents to good use.”

Turning away from them for the moment as I knew Demiurge would put them to good use, I looked to Varinius. He seemed really exhausted, so I walked over to him, throwing his arm over my shoulder so I could take him to his rooms. You see, the Guildmaster gets a room, but so did all members of the guild. Though their rooms weren’t as luxurious as mine, they were personal spaces they could use to work on new things and skills. Varinius had always liked to develop items, and he had a workshop to one side and a bed covered in red on the other. It seemed he carved runic symbols around the workshop-like area to prevent anything from getting out of hand and destroying the whole room. I helped him over to the bed and sat him down. He looked appreciative and said, “Thanks, Momonga, I don’t know what I would do if I was alone in this world.” I just sat and contemplated what he had said ‘what would I have done if I was the only one who came here. I probably would have gone crazy.’ I smiled slightly, looked at him, laughed a bit, and said, “I don’t know what I would do without you, my Head Diplomat. I don’t know what I would do.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My end goal is for this story to be entertaining. I am working on the basic premise for each chapter. So far I have some outlines meaning I know what will go in each chapter. This chapter will be covering what happens in Carne Village which may mean this is a very lengthy chapter. Reminder: I have not read the Novelization. I only know the anime and Mass for the Dead game which is where some ideas come from. I also used a map for locations it can be found on reddit and here is the direct image link.  
> Enjoy Reading

As Momonga left the room, I let out a sigh of relief. Slumping down onto the nice soft bed was like a blessing after today. I thought back to all that had happened in a short period, this was a high-stress situation, and I believe I had handled it well enough. It was really the summoning of those undead that had drained me. You see, classes and ranks have certain advantages as a Demon General. I can summon demon kin and other beasts from that realm. The disadvantage is summoning anything not from what your class is has a tremendous drain on your mana or MP. The reason I could summon Monstrosities is that they are borne of the flesh of a chimera and my blood, making them akin to demons. As I settled down under the silk sheets of the bed and closed my eyes, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up to knocking and looked around groggily. I saw the Nazarick Tapestry I had on the wall, and I knew it wasn’t a dream. I opened the door, and I was surprised to find Yuri Alpha at my door. In general, the NPCs always avoided me, which I cannot fault them; many of the NPCs creators did not have a fondness for me. 

“So Yuri, what brings you to this part of the Tomb of Nazarick.”

“Master Varinius, I would not be here if Lord Momonga had not sent me to rouse you. He would like you to report to the round table for breakfast and a meeting.”

“Well, thank you for informing me and coming to wake me, Yuri. I know you dislike me heck all of you floor guardians dislike me except Demiurge.”

“It’s not that we dislike you, Master Varinius, we just are not as fond of you as we are of Lord Momonga. He actually stayed and came two hours every day to help make sure the Tomb of Nazarick was kept up with. On the other hand, you were never a prominent part of the forty-one supreme beings, and you never often came to Nazarick. We all will always hold you in respect as one of the forty-one but never as much as Lord Momonga.”

“That I can understand, however, I plan to provide the best advice I can regarding the current situation.”

“That is all we can ask for, Lord Varinius.”

I nodded respectfully to Yuri as I walked out of the room in another suave suit and tie ensemble. Walking down the corridors, I was plotting about how to get information on this world we currently reside in. While orchestrating an attack on a village and then stopping said attack could build goodwill and help us get information, do we have the forces to do such a thing? I continued to think about the problem absentmindedly taking the right-hand chair at Momonga’s side. I looked at the table in front of me absentmindedly eating whatever was cooked by someone. I wasn’t even questioning where the mysterious food came from as I kept thinking about the problem we would have. Momonga coughed, and I was pulled out of my thinking.

“Varinius, what do you believe we should do about this world? We know nothing of the world around us, and we will be at a disadvantage.”

“Momonga, I believe we should use the mirror to gather information on nearby villages. I believe we could stage an attack and gather support from the villagers. The only flaw I have found with my plan is; Do we have the troops to spare to create such a staged attack.”

“We can go with your plan for gathering information. We will have to go to the throne room to use my mirror.”

“No, we won’t need to. I have a mirror right here with the enchantment on it. Mirror of remote viewing show me the nearest village.”

What Momonga and I saw was carnage. Later we would joke it was Carnage in Carnae, yet when we saw the blood and battles, both Momonga and I talked. 

“Should we help this village?” I asked impatiently. 

“Yes,” he replied, “I believe we should, but we do not know much.”

“I know we do not know much Momonga, but we can learn if we save the villagers.”

“You are correct, we could also gauge our skills too against these opponents. Let’s open the gateway.”

**[Gate]**

Albedo protested, saying she should go along with us. However, Momonga convinced her I would be enough to protect him, which I am. I used my skill  **[Disguise Set]** , which gave me a human appearance that wouldn’t scare anyone. Momonga used a variation of illusion magic to do the same; apparently, I reminded him not all humans take well to the inhuman appearances of our classes. When we walked through the Gate, we found two young girls about to run through by what seemed to be knights. I manifested my sword, a red blade that fed on the blood of the enemy. This sword gained power from the blood of enemies. Which strengthened the enchantments on it. It was enchanted to be ever sharp, and it could duplicate into dual swords when fed enough blood. I cast a speed spell on myself, blurring into motion. I cut down two of the knights faster than they could blink. The girls just stared at me in shock. The older looking orange-haired one looked to be in pain, and one look at her shoulder could tell you why. She seemed to have a slash running over her shoulder blade. I spoke out, “Miss, here is a healing potion, please take it.” 

She reached out and grabbed it, pulling the stopper and downing it in one go. I started muttering a spell while she healed, but before I could finish Momonga cast Cocoon of death and arrow wall around the children. 

“This should prevent you from being harmed again,” said Momonga 

“Thank you, sir, what is your name.”

“My name is...” Momonga seemed to pause thinking about something “Ains Ooal Gown. It would do you well to remember my name. Also, take these, the horns will summon an army of Goblins should you be in trouble.” Ains seemed to stop and turned to face one of the corpses and muttered “ **Mid Tier Undead creation Death Knight** ” seeing where he was going with this, I whispered, “ **Mid Tier Summons Commander of the Damned.** ” What I had just summoned was a commander of a portion of the army of the damned. Basically, it is a demon who can summon low tier demons to do his bidding. I started off “Commander of the Damned, help the people of this village and feast on the souls of knights wearing that armor.” he nodded and ran off. The death knight went and joined him. Ains and I walked to the village at a leisurely pace testing the power of our magic. I have to say either humans are weaker here in this world, or the magic is more potent. It may be a cumulation of both. As we neared the village center, we saw the Death Knight and the Commander of the Damned making quick work of the knights. Ains, as he is now called, ordered his Death Knight to stop. I also ordered the commander to halt in his advance. Apparently, Ains had something in mind, and I wanted to see how it would play out. 

“Knights I spare you this day. You should tell your owner of this and spread my name Ains Ooal Gown to the far reaches. I will bring nothing but death if I discover you continued on your pointless crusade. Now GO!” 

I watched as the knights froze at Ains’s words, then they fled like cowards. The mass of villagers sat there looking stupefied at what had just happened. 

“Thank you for saving our village kind sirs.” said a man I assumed to be the village’s Chief.

“It was no problem.” I replied, slipping into diplomat mode “However, we did not do such a thing for free. We hope in exchange for helping your village you could give us some information. You see, we both are magic casters who were a little preoccupied for the last few decades. So we don’t know much of what is going on in the outside world.”

The Chief seemed to buy the story I concocted and gave us information on the kingdom we currently resided in. This kingdom is the Re-Estize kingdom to the south was the Slane Theocracy and to the east is the Baharuth Empire. The knights we killed were supposedly those of the Empire considering Re-Estize, and the Empire had bad blood; they fought in the Katze Plains every year for crying out loud. I, however, had doubts that it was the Empire. I felt that this was a ploy by the Slane Theocracy to encourage more bloodshed between the Empire and Kingdom. If they could get a full-blown war going between the two, the Theocracy could swoop in at the last moment when both had fewer resources and try to dominate both countries liquidating them and gathering more land for the Theocracy. It was a poorly executed plan unless they had another objective that they had yet to accomplish. 

We had just finished up with the Chief as the others had gathered up their slain family members to properly bury them. I looked at the villagers and said, “I can repair the bodies if you have all their parts. I cannot resurrect the dead, but I can ensure they are properly put back together and warded against some necromancer trying to turn them into undead soldiers.”

The villagers nodded at me and showed me to the corpses. I lied. I could bring them back but a mysterious magic caster who brings death and a mysterious caster who can resurrect the dead I knew, which would bring more trouble. I worked on repairing the corpses using magic to reattach limbs and close gaping wounds. The last thing I did was ward the bodies against necromancy. There would be no way for them to walk and be used against their loved ones. I stepped away, letting the villagers take overlooking to Momon- I mean Ains. It would take some time before I would refer to him as Ains without almost slipping. I was lucky nothing like that had happened in the village. I wanted to talk to him, but talking out loud may not have been a wise move. I instead reached for the dormant connection we now had and opened it.

‘Ains.’

‘Yes, Varinius?’

‘What do you believe we should do now?’

‘I think it is time for us to depart. I keep thinking about bringing back those who perished, but we both know what would bring us more trouble.’

‘Well, I agree with you on that point. We now know what we can expect, though. Although we may not be well versed in the politics of this world, we do know where we are and what we can do. I did examine the map closely, and we may have a way to get easy labor. There was a marked lizard man village on that map. I could subjugate them, and the Forest of Tob would be a great resource for lumber if we do this right. We stand a chance at gaining a way for income. Perhaps we could also get into the adventuring business. Adventurers are paid money for completing kill quests and other menial tasks. Perhaps we should become adventures of repute and make our coffers flow.’

‘Well, Varinius, you have many ideas. Before we try to subjugate the lizardmen, we should gather information on them. If we could solve some problems they are currently facing, we could garner goodwill. Unless we need to do a show of force, we show that we are benevolent rulers, so they willingly stay under our command.’

‘I feel I will be able to develop some spells regarding aging wood and biological beings like fish and cattle. If I can turn it into an area-wide spell, we would be able to produce goods at an accelerated pace. I think nothing in this world will limit us. I think I will be able to create new spells and enchanted items that were never seen in the game. I also believe I will be able to create more new creatures too.’

‘I would say try your best, but I know you will go beyond expectations.’

We closed the link and went back to the village with the villagers. As Ains and I were preparing to leave, the village Chief spoke to us, “Lord Ains and Varinius, we have received reports that a group of knights is approaching the village.”

I hummed at that information quickly, formulating a response, but before I could say anything, Ains spoke: “Send the villagers to your home we will stay here at the center and greet these knights.”

That plan matched what I was thinking, but I was also planning on casting an area-wide spell on the home. I muttered the two spells that Ains used to protect those girls earlier. This would stop anyone who dared to harm the villagers. I watched as the knights approached the village. These ones wore bright shining silver armor and looked nothing like the ones we killed in combat. Secretly we sent all the knight’s corpses back to Nazarick to be made into undead at a later date. Of course, we patched up their bodies no point on staining the marble floors red with blood. I was tense and ready for action as a knight hopped off his horse. Perhaps he would be like the others. To my surprise, he wasn’t. He proclaimed himself to be Gazef Stronoff, the chief royal warrior of Re-Estize. He explained he was here to hunt down the Empire Knights, who were slaughtering all the villages in the area. Gazef then looked to us after explaining this to the Chief and posed a question, “Who are you two?” 

I took a second to respond, “It is nice to meet you, Head Warrior. I am Varinius, and this man beside me is my lord Ains Ooal Gown. Ains is a magic caster, and I am a swordsman who came to aid this town in its time of peril.” 

“I see,” he said, “I must thank you two for lending aid to this village.” 

As soon as he had said that one of his guards came up to him and spoke, “Head Warrior, suspicious people have been spotted surrounding this village as we speak.”

Ains and I looked at each other, believing this would be a perfect chance to test our skills. We both seemingly knew the reason for the attack now. The goal was to draw out the Head Warrior, because, without him, Re-Estize would be easier to invade. 

I was pulled from my thoughts as Gazef spoke, “It looks like this is the Slane Theocracy.” We both looked out and saw magic casters with Archangel Flames. I looked at Ains, and he was confused as I was. We have no clue why a monster from Yggdrasil would be here. I spoke out, “What would the Theocracy want with this village? There isn’t that much value here.” pretending I did not know they were after Gazef. 

Gazef looked at Ains and I and said, “Sir Gown and Sir Varinius I would like to hire the both of you.”

Ains responded before I could get a word in “We have to respectfully decline Sir Gazef.”

“I see. Then please take care, Sir Gown and Varinius. Again thank you both for protecting this village. I am really grateful to you both, and I know that this is a selfish request, but please protect the village again. I beg of you to keep them safe.” 

“I understand.” said Ains as he put his hand on Gazef’s shoulder, “I will be sure to protect the villagers. I will put my name Ains Ooal Gown on the line.”

“Then I have nothing to fear. I can focus on the enemies in front of me.”

“Here.” I said, handing him a little wooden effigy. “Take this item. It will act as a good luck charm.” 

“I will gladly take this from someone like you two.” Gazef responded.

I smirked as I cast a secondary spell on that little item and the one I hid behind my back. When the time is right, I will be able to pull a switcheroo with Gazef and create more goodwill. The secondary spell is something I could link to a mirror to watch the battle. We wished him luck as he rode out to the attacking members of the Slane Theocracy. Ains and I sat in the main village house watching the battle. Gazef had started off normal, but then he used magic called Martial Arts. This branch of magic was very similar to my own enhancement magic. The only difference was he could create attacks with it as well. I laughed at the thought I could mimic this magic quickly enough. We watched on as Gazef took on more of the flames and was about to be overwhelmed. Once the blond guy said he would murder everyone in the village, I spoke out, “Thats quite enough time to switch.”

I teleported in the place of Gazef, letting Ains sit back and watch the massacre that was about to happen. He also could heal Gazef since he was barely standing in the end. 

“Who are you?” Questioned the blonde who I assume was the commander.

“I am Varinius, and I will be your end, that’s all you need to know.”

“Ha, that’s a funny joke. Angels strike him down”

“Cast magic damage annulment” I muttered while I materialized my sword. The flames sword pierced my body but did no damage. I started to laugh at the blonde’s horrified look. 

**[Skill Unlock Aura of the Damned]**

A wave of dark energy was let out of my body as beings closest to me fell to the ground in pain. While the skill inflicts paralyzing fear in human targets, this skill, paired with anything summoned by the holy magic class, would disintegrate the monsters. The human summoners all fell to their knees; apparently, the blonde wasn’t done as he sent the bigger flame he had at his side at me. I sped into action, taking my sword and lopping off its head as it disintegrated. Now the blonde seemed to think I was a threat. 

“You are worthy of this ultimate Angel.” He said like a deranged lunatic as he pulled out a sixth tier magic sealing crystal. ‘How cute’ I thought ‘I’ll seal him in that crystal so I can interrogate him later once I defeat whatever this thing is.’ It was literally a weak boss that I had defeated ages ago. Though I knew the spell he ordered it to use would wound me somewhat if I allowed it to hit. I quickly cast **[Nullify Magic]** a seventh tier spell, which would stop the Dominion Angel as he called it from hurting me. As it hit, I cast a spell that Ains had taught me  **[Black Hole].** It was a simple spell that summoned a controlled black hole that would suck up and destroy the target. Casting yet another speed spell on my body, I quickly decapitated all the magic casters minus blondie with my sword. As I ran past blondie, I snatched up the magic crystal, ready to return to my original position. 

“You, you defeated the magic beyond men beyond demons who are you?”

“Your worst nightmare” I replied to the blonde man as I chanted the entrapment spell, which sucked blondie into the crystal, sealing him there until I could pump him for information later. As I walked back to the village, I thought about how I could explain my actions to Ains and Gazef. ‘Oh boy’ I thought ‘am I going to be in a bit of a pickle.’ 


	3. Chapter two and one-half Varinius's Journal Entry

**Journal Entry 1 June 1st 20XX**

In relation to the magic of this world. In the world of Yggdrasil magic was a series of codes executed by invocation or chants. Magic in this world Ains and I find ourselves in are based on the same principle. However the spells here cannot access and execute coded variables. I can only assume this world has no bounds in magic. Ains has assured me that he had never encountered the Martial arts in Yggdrasil. Meaning that new magics can be created. My experience with many Isekai animes leads me to believe magic has no quantifiable bounds and will be only limited by imagination. Knowing this will allow me to create new items that will help with food and growth of trees for lumber. I hope my experiments in manipulating magic will produce results that lead the growth of Nazarick's Coffers. It is my hope this will be a profitable venture.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is doing very well, even with my subpar writing. I am thrilled to see how many hits and favorites this story has gotten. So long as it continues to have this little bit of support, I will continue to write. Please tell me if something is wrong or something I can try to improve on or elaborate on.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Dylan

I sighed as the battle ended. Varinius was never one to sit still, but he could have waited until we had a bit more information. I agreed with his methods, though. Giving Gazef the gacha item and adding the spell **[Viewing]** was a stroke of genius. Of course, we muted the audio to everyone around us. It was wise not to let the villagers hear these shocking things. When they said that they were going to slaughter the villagers, Varinius's face morphed into something I had never seen in all the years I had known him. He looked vicious and vindictive ready to go tear the blonde guy a new one.

When Gazef appeared suddenly next to me, I knew I would have to heal him to keep him from death's clutches. I cast a middle-tier heal spell and gave him a potion to replenish his blood and heal internal damages. Gazef looked appreciatively at me, but I just shook my head, indicating I had not pulled him from the battle. I pointed to the mirror currently showing the destruction Varinius was releasing. Gazef looked astonished at Varinius using magic. I suppose he thought that Varinius was just a warrior good at the "Martial Arts" I had never heard of that branch of magic. This world is truly different, and Varinius may be correct in thinking he can create new spells. I watched as the battle neared its end, the blonde man feeling nothing but despair. His face was so priceless, the shock, the look of absolute horror! I would cherish the memory of his face as he was slowly trapped in the crystal that housed his precious angel. I put the mirror in my inventory, first canceling the viewing spell on it. Gazef just sat there in amazement, and the villagers looked amused at what happened. Knowing that the mages would have probably attacked the village after killing Gazef garnered no sympathy for those cut down by Various. Looking at Gazef, hoping to start a conversation, I said, "So what did you think of our little show?"

"Show, that was a show?"

"Why yes, it was a show! Hopefully, a show of our might and power with that blonde missing, the Theocracy will not send anyone else. They will assume you dispatched him. Varinius and I will, of course, help this theory by sending back the decapitated heads of all the mages that were outside this village. I am also sure Varinius cast a powerful sight destroying magic. Someone else besides those here in the village was watching. He didn't want the enemy to know more. Something shattered in the sky while he was fighting."

"Really, I didn't see it. How did you?"

"I was watching the battle a little closer than you were. I wanted to know if my diplomatic friend still had the skills to defend himself. You get rusty when you don't have anyone but someone you know well enough to predict their moves after a while."

"That is true enough, Ains."

"He should be coming any minute now."

I was proven right as Varinius stepped through the door, looking like he had just done a light jog instead of fighting a small army of people. Admittedly, I found the mages weak too but expending power is expending power, which is slow to recover from. I cast a low tier recovery spell that would help regain his MP. It wouldn't do a lot, but over time he would be topped back off.

"Varinius, what were you thinking of rushing out to slaughter them all? You should have waited till we both had a solid plan."

"Ains, I hate to burst your bubble, but you trying to fight them is just a waste of time. Those mages were comparable to ants. While it may have been humorous to see you curb stomp them, I would rather face a thousand mages before I face your servants who would slice my head off and mount it on a wall if I let you get hurt."

"While they may do that, you really should think ahead."

"Not to interrupt you two, but I must sincerely thank you both for saving me."

"It was no problem, Gazef," I said with a hundred-watt smile. Meanwhile, I was using the message function to continue to berate Varinius.

'Seriously, you should have waited till we had a plan. We don't know if resurrection works in this world, and running out of resources to perform a resurrection would also be a problem!'

'Ains, these people are weak. That nullify damage spell worked like a charm, and everything I took before that was incredibly weak. We would be fine unless we find something groundbreaking from Yggdrasil.'

With that, Varinius closed the connection between us, and I was seething. What is so wrong with creating a plan of action and not getting oneself killed? We bid Gazef and Carne Village a fond farewell as we opened a gate to Nazarick. We were greeted by Demiurge and Albedo, which wasn't that surprising.

"Lord Ains and Varinius," they said, "how was your trip?"

Various just walked away muttering about how he would interrogate the people we had caught and create copies of the soldiers' heads to send back to the Theocracy. I had no idea what he would use the corpses for, but I knew it would turn interesting. It was likely Varinius would be using the corpses as necromancy experiments.

Hopefully, the experiments would bring favorable results. Shifting gears from Varinius to information gathering, I concocted a plan to bring renown to a new name. Adventures constantly get quests and information at the guilds, or so we were told by the village's chief. So that is where my idea began, what if we could create a hero of renown? The hero would be able to get top tier information, and so would any companions of his. I could easily become the hero by creating an armor that hides my face, and if I come across any teams that would like to do work with me, I could alter the fake face, so I have a new persona. The question is, 'Who to take as a companion?' I would have to think about that. The name was easy enough. I would use the name Momon which hinted at my original name. It was perfect for my goals; it would spread a hint of Nazarick, surely any players from Yggdrasil would know of Momonga, the leader of the impenetrable guild. I could also use it to build a large reputation then turn it over to the sorcerer Ains Ooal Gown.

I thought about who had the most diversified skill set in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and the only people I could think of were the Pleiades. The one that had the most diverse magic had to be Narberal Gamma. We could easily change her name, and she would at least pass as human when with me. Attention would-be drawn by the armor I create with magic, and she has the largest skill set out of the battle maids. While she may not be perfect for blending in with humans, she has the skills I need. Since I will not be able to cast magic in the armor, she makes the perfect companion with logical reasoning. With this decided, I activated the message function 'Narberal Gamma, could you come to the throne room please.'

'Yes, Lord Ains' was all the reply I got.

**_(Line Break Here)_ **

**While Ains was working out all the kinks in his plan, Varinius was quite discontent with the way Ains reacted to his rashness. Of course, this lasted for a few days before Varinius decided to actually do something productive besides sulking in his room.**

"What's the harm in coming up with a plan?" I muttered to myself. I knew I wasn't thinking rationally, but I couldn't let the people we worked hard to save in that village parish to that low-level scum. It was the right thing to do, as Touch-san always said, " _Helping those in trouble is common sense_." something I lived by. I sighed as I walked a little further from my room and teleported to the dungeons under the 6th-floor arena. I looked at the corpses of the people I slaughtered at Carne. I cast **[Greater Create Replica],** a spell known to those who wanted to duplicate items without their magical components. It worked very well for creating duplicate heads. I then cast **[Perfect Concealment]** and **[Greater Confusion].** While working in conjunction, those two spells would conceal that these heads were nothing but magic made fakes. I also thought of using a lesser-known spell called **[Trace Cleanse],** which wiped a magical signature that would link it back. Greater Create replica is in the 7th tier along with Greater Confusion. The spell Perfect Concealment is actually an 8th tier spell that is outranked by Perfect Unknowable. The effects differed because Perfect Unknowable made the caster invisible to all forms of magic from Tiers below it, and the only known way to break it was to use a 10th tier spell or above. I continued on with my little ponderings of what type of experiments I would conduct on them. The shitty devs, as they were known in Yggdrasil, gave me a special title after I found the bug that created my monstrosities, which they then patched and locked as a special summons to me. The title was Magistri artes, which allowed me to pick two arts or as they would be called "Trades" because a master of his trade is a true artist. The devs then gave me a choice to pick two job classes, and they would combine it into one, so I wouldn't be too OP for the noobs or anyone who wanted to fight. Of course, I had a better relationship with the devs than regular because, after the monstrosities, I worked on finding more bugs for them in my free time.

Honestly, I got paid with in-game materials or the occasional new title, but that's beside the point. I chose the class of Mage and Fallen Paladin to create my new class of Magus Warrior. The title Fallen Paladin was created for the demon race. The Fallen Paladin does the exact opposite of a Paladin. They still like to uphold justice, but they don't help fight evil or help the forces of good. The Fallen Paladin helps the forces of evil or at least acts neutral to the forces and only upholds their own sense of Justice. Touch-san was a Paladin of the 10th and was a silver Paladin. I put most of my levels into becoming a Fallen Paladin of the 10th level and a Wizard of high regard. However, after level-capping those two trades, I was out of spots to put as Job classes. I did learn the necessary spells like Heal and True resurrection. Ains also learned some of the weaker heal spells. Though they wouldn't work on him, they would have worked on our Allies. I then learned a few of the necromancer's spells when I leveled up to wizard such as Create undead low and middle tier, but with my title not being necromancer or having the undead race summoning or creating undead using the spell was more costly on my MP reserves. In all honesty, I learned more spells that would help me construct magical items and help me conceal my heteromorphic abilities.

Originally my Aura of the Damned leaked out subconsciously and constantly made people stop in fear. It was hard to go to any towns without being PK'd as soon as I left any sanctuary. The first spell I learned was considered a tier-one spell called **[Conceal Aura],** which hid the aura I emitted. The next spell I had to learn was illusionary called **[Disguise Face]**. It was a feeble spell that made it slightly harder to notice any Heteromorphic features like ears or fangs. Of course, this spell only worked on my face. I later gained the skill which is known as **[Disguise Set],** which cannot be seen through and completely makes me look human. Back to the task, should I experiment on the bodies with necromancy, or should I test how resurrection works in this world? I suppose it would be fine to use one body for resurrection magic. It would be better to know if resurrection magic works in this world because if it doesn't, we would have to be very careful in how we go about things. I think I would bring back the Knight who tried to help his comrades retreat by buying time against the Demon Commander and The Death Knight. " _Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends_ " John 15:13, a quote cherished here in Nazarick. Loyalty is rewarded, and I think I should at least " _Reward_ "/this man who was loyal to his comrades.

I took his corpse to the 5th floor into the frozen prison where our lead interrogator Neuronist Painkill lived. I cast **[True Resurrection]** on Londes Di Clamp's corpse according to his little dog tags on his armor. Before doing that, I cast **[Analyze Corpse],** which gave me his level before death. Honestly, this Knight was comparable to a gnat. His level was about 15, while both Ains and I were capped at level 100. I wouldn't say I was surprised because I thought Gazef was about level 27 or so. Learning that this knight was level 15 was about as disappointing as could be. Perhaps there would be someone powerful in this world, but not likely. I invoked **[True Resurrection],** and I watched as the knight slowly came back from the void of death. He seemed to only lose 3 levels.

"Who are you?" the knight asked in a raspy voice.

I just smiled and showed my fangs. A look of horror passed across his face before I spoke.

"I am Varinius Silvanius Daemonium," I said while smiling, "I thought I would bring you back from the dead."

"Well, thank you, where exactly am I?" he shot back.

"You are on the 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in the Icy Prison where our lead interrogator Neuronist Pankill lives," I said with an evil grin spreading across my features.

I was delighted at his look of pure horror. I reveled in the feeling of dread and despair this knight emitted. My kind fed off of negative emotions and human souls. We could eat regular food, but the best food is, as I stated, negative emotion. I started to laugh at his face and left him to his fate. As Neuronist walked into the cell, I teleported away, trusting her to do her job.

After teleporting, I walked into my room, sighing as I would have to write a report that the resurrection magic worked as intended with the proviso that more experiments in resurrection magic be conducted.

I messaged Neuronist.

'Neuronist, please make sure the man I resurrected gives us all the information he has on the Slane Theocracy and all the general information that is common in this world. After you find all of that out, send the report to me, and I'll have another assignment for you. You may make that man sing as much as you want. Please make sure not to kill him, though. I do not know how many more resurrections he can handle before he combusts to ash.'

'Yes, Lord Varinius, I'll make sure he gives us all the info we want to know. Tell Lord Ains if he needs me, he just has to call for me.'

'Again, thank you, Neuronist, and I will tell him.' I cut the message connection and shuddered. Neuronist creeped me out a bit. I heard a ding ding near my ears. I sighed as I heard this in my head.

'Varinius'

'Yes, Ains, what can I do for you?'

'I need you to examine an item I have come across in my adventuring.'

'Oho really, a new item to look at?'

'Yes, it's an item I have never seen before, and I want to know if you'll be able to remake this item without its drawbacks.'

'I will gate to you Ains, is there anything else you need me to do?'

'Actually, did you do a resurrection experiment?'

'I did just now. Why?'

'The adventurers who I was going to use as tools were killed by this madwoman, and I was wondering if they could be brought back.'

'It depends what conditions the corpses are in and were they turned into undead? I cannot bring back someone who has been turned into undead unless we purify the bodies first.'

'Yes, well, we will need to purify the bodies, and then we may have to use memory magic to make them think they were knocked out.'

'I will be there soon.'

I stood up, cracking my bones. 'Ah,' I thought, 'this will be tedious.' I opened the gate to Ains, checking to make sure I had enough salt for a purification ritual. I walked through the gate, not paying any mind to the many corpses on the ground. I looked at Nabreal and then at Ains, who I could tell was the dope in the black armor. I sighed again at how tedious this all was. Then I saw a boy in a strange lace gown of some type with an interesting magical crown upon his head. My eyes grew wide with excitement and childlike whimsy at seeing a new artifact. I went up to the boy crunching all the bones on the ground and avoiding some very recent looking black stains that may have been people. I looked at the ritual circle on the ground and cast **[Greater Cleanse Magic],** which broke the circle but dissipated before touching the crown on the boy's head. I walked up to the boy and cast **[Greater Appraise Item].** The information I got back from the spell was fascinating.

**[Crown of Wisdom]**

_Description: An item made of Magical Golden Threads with many jewels adorning the crown, giving the appearance of water droplets on the thread. The main jewel, a black diamond, holds the focusing power of this artifact._

**_Magical Properties:_ ** _This crown boosts the power of the wearer, making them 1,000 times stronger. The drawbacks are the number of people who can use this item is one-in-a-million, and the crown turns the user into the human equivalent of a puppet. If this crown is removed from the user, they will go insane._

The crown was truly incredible. I just needed to think of a way to remove it from the boy without driving him to insanity. I can cure his blindness but fixing a mental state is a bit harder than fixing a body. I racked my brains for a solution. I thought about all the spells I knew for item craft, and there was one way to move enchantments to a new item. A spell called **[Greater Transfer Magic]** is an important 9th tier spell used as an enchanted item craft. This spell would allow me to transfer the enchantments to a new item to study them then replicate them without the drawbacks currently on it. To transfer it, though, it would cost me a good bit of MP if the enchantments wouldn't be moved so easily. I would also be casting a small stream of MP to make a bubble around the enchantment as I wasn't sure if it was drawing from the boy to fuel itself.

**[Greater Replicate Item]**

**[Mana Bubble]**

**[Greater Transfer Magic]**

Sweat started to bead at my brow as the enchantments from the crown were trying to resist and stay attached to the boy and his mana. As soon as the mana bubble formed around it, the enchantment stopped struggling as it fed on my spell before it settled onto the replica of the crown I created. I finally cast the last spell that would be needed to seal the enchantment onto the object.

**[Enchant Item Special Seal]**

That locked the magic on the replicated crown so I could study it later. As I finished up, the boy's body started to sway. I rushed forward to catch him. Looking at Ains, who seemed to be surprised I had replicated the Crown of Wisdom. I looked to him, motioning to bring me the corpses so I could purify them or to let me go home since I had given him the boy. Nabereal pulled out three badly mangled corpses and one tortured little girl's corpse. I looked toward Ains and said, "You sure did a number on these people. Especially that little girl over there, she looks like the type who would hold out for hope."

"Well, I didn't do that to her. I did kill her zombified friends when they tried to sample me, though."

"Well, whatever I have to mend, then purify these corpses. I hope you can use memory magic Ains because I didn't pick up that specialty. I picked up things that would bolster me in the PKing. I even got PunittoMoe's PKing for Dummies book."

Sighing yet again, I had been doing that a lot. I pulled the three corpses to the center of the altar where that boy stood, and I started making a pentagram for the purifying ritual; and once I had the salt poured out to create the circle, I grabbed an alchemy item from my storage. I am glad that Nazarick grew a variety of herbs as this was the plant known as Angel's Trumpet (This flower exists IRL and is very dangerous). The flower has a potent cleansing factor that should help the ritual when turned into a powder. I sprinkled Angel's powder on the bodies and invoked a different type of chant.

**Purigu ĉi tiujn korpojn en menso kaj animo**

**Ili estu purigitaj kaj pacaj**

With the chant in Esperanto done and said, the corpses that had been zombified had returned to a natural-looking state, and their souls would be cleaned of the taint. I sighed yet again as here a demon was invoking a cleansing ritual to resurrect the dead. This had to be cosmic irony having a grand laugh at my expense. I then cast **[Analyze Corpse],** looking at these adventurers. They weren't all that strong either. These corpses had the respective levels of 8, 9, 7, and surprisingly 10. The highest level being the little girl that looked so incredibly frail. They should have a strong enough constitution to not burn up from the spell. I tried not to think about that outcome since it's obvious my friend wanted them alive for some reason. I slowly paced around the bodies and came to a halt by Ains. I cast **[True Resurrection],** and I felt their souls slowly coming back to their bodies. I exhaled loudly and said, "It is done. They live to walk another day. Now alter their memories that they too were kidnapped and brought here then knocked unconscious. So they won't question where some of their items are if you want to keep anything and alter it so the cultists you fried burned their things along with that psychotic woman taking the adventure plates. The guild will likely reissue their plates. I will now take my leave Ains its been a tiring few days for me."

"Thank you, Varinius, for coming and helping me out with this."

"It was no problem, Ains. I will see you when you return to Nazarick."

As the gate vanished, I heard footsteps in the upper level of the Mausoleum I had walked into earlier. I chuckled at the irony of it the calvary late as always.


End file.
